


Jealousy

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam Likes Expensive Gifts, Crying, Elias Hates Jean, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jean Hates Elias, M/M, Open Relationships, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias didn't like this man, this Jean.This Jean wanted Adam and he knew it, even if Adam didn’t.





	Jealousy

There was always jealousy.

Elias had never been with anyone this closely before, never shared his daily life or love with a single person till Adam so being jealous when Adam shared his time with someone else was common.

Though Adam insisted it was for a story.

This time felt different.

He didn’t like this man, this Jean. The way his eyes followed Adam as he walked across the room or the intense staring Adam seemed to never see.

Adam seemed to only see the gifts, the new coats and the first editions of erotic novels that Elias sneered at every time he saw one in Adam’s hands.

This Jean wanted Adam and he knew it, even if Adam didn’t.

After a month Elias started to leave the house before Adam came back from being with Jean. He knew so far it was just drinks, just dinner, and it wouldn’t be the first time Adam had sex with someone since they met if he hadn’t.

It would be the first time that Adam lied about it.

He would wait at the cafe down the street, sipping a hot chocolate drink and trying not to cry before waiting a few hours to crawl into bed when Adam was asleep.

The first time Adam didn’t come home after a dinner with Jean, Elias knew it was over. He started packing that very night, tears blurring his vision as he closed up the first box.

He woke the next morning to Adam shaking him, blurry eyed as he stared at Adam’s concerned face.

“You slept on the floor.”

Elias wiped his eyes as he stood. He didn’t look at Adam once and mumbled, “I like sleeping on floors. It’s very comfortable.”

Adam was quiet as Elias made coffee and stood far away, even when Elias came closer he seemed to back up.

“I’m not sleeping with him.”

Elias didn’t respond and went to the toaster. He hated that the lie felt like truth.

“Elias,” Adam grabbed his arm and he pushed back.

“DO NOT LIE TO ME!”

Adam’s lips trembled. “I’m not. Curly he’s a source. A good source and yes he flirts and I take gifts but we haven’t.”

Elias sniffled, “He’s very handsome and has lots of money.”

Adam stepped up to him and took the coffee cup from Elias’s hand to set it on the table. He kissed Elias’s hands, his palm, and turned it up to nuzzle.

“I love you,” he sighed, “I’ve missed you, I…”

Elias moaned and pulled his chin up to smash their lips together hard. Adam tasted like cigarettes and stale wine, expensive wine he was sure. He felt Adam shudder in his arms and tears spilled down Elias’s cheeks.

His.

Adam was his.

They parted just enough to pull off clothes, Elias grabbing him hard and kneeling to the floor to taste the parts of Adam he’d missed.

“I didn’t think,” Adam sighed, “I didn’t think…fuck. Last night I didn’t want to come back here again and fall asleep alone but I didn’t think.”

Elias sucked on his length, greedy and desperate to give Adam reasons for staying. Adam pulled tight to his hair and he moaned around the warm, pulsing cock in his mouth.

“Elias,” the little sigh made Elias sob.

Adam came hard and he greedily tried to swallow it all till he almost choked.

He pulled away and Adam touched his mouth, teary eyed. “Fuck me.”

Elias eagerly stood and Adam jumped, and held tight while they kissed going backwards out of the kitchen.

He shook when Adam broke their kiss, running his nose against Elias’s neck as he whispered, “I’m sorry,” over and over again.

They fell back onto the bed and Adam still repeated the words, lifted his head and stared down at him.

“I don’t want to make you feel like this again.”

Elias touched his face, vision blurred.

“I don’t care if you have sex with other people, I just want you to love sex with me most.”

Adam sighed, climbed off him and wrenched open the bedside drawer. He couldn’t speak, grabbing the condoms and slicking up his fingers preparing his hole while Elias opened the first.

“Don’t make me worry,” he huffed, struggling to get the condom over his already hard length.

Adam moved over him and didn’t stop fingering himself, eyes half lidded as he straddled above Elias who looked felt ready to cum.

“You should do me the same consideration,” Adam sighed, pulled out his fingers and slowly settled down onto his cock.

Their sex was always slow, always face to face like this, and Adam realized as he was fully seated that he would never feel this way with anyone else.

He sped up everything, riding the perfection that was Elias, the amazing full feeling as he went up and down again.

“Elias,” he groaned, rolling them back and waiting for Elias to settle at the change.

“Adam.”

Adam kissed him wet and filthy before demanding, “Fuck me.”

Elias slowed, same as always till Adam fucked back on him and they started at the perfect pace. Adam groaned hard when he came untouched but not unloved, grabbing him in close again as Elias shook through his own completion moments later.

They held tight to each other, the position uncomfortable but Adam didn’t want to let go.

“No more late nights with Lechiffre.”

Elias kissed his cheek, “He makes you smile.”

“You make me feel better than any expensive gifts ever could.”

Elias fell asleep later when Adam tied off the condom and hugged him tight.

“Mine.”

“Always.”

Elias was surprised to get a gift of his own from Jean not even a week later, Adam’s nights with him less frequent as the story was coming to a close.

The gift was a copy of The Kama Sutra, not even a first edition.

He wrote inside:

He tells me he loves you.   
Keep him that way or nothing will stop me.

Elias had to be physically restrained by Adam when he read the inscription, then pleasured into submission to the point where he forgot it all together.

Adam sent the book back with a response:

He will.


End file.
